


The One Where Thor Gets Banged By A Duck (AKA Loki)

by Vee017



Series: Thor Bangs Loki as... [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sighed heavily as he felt Loki crawling slowly up his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Thor Gets Banged By A Duck (AKA Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Discovery Channel for my knowledge of duck dicks, it was years ago but I still remember. God dammit Discover Channel.

**The One Where Thor Gets Banged By A Duck (AKA Loki)**

He’d avoided Loki for a week after the whole cow fiasco. But he should have known that it would only be a matter of time before Loki was back in his bed. It was Loki after all. The love of Thor’s life, his one and only, and the (if Loki would just calm the fuck down enough) future Queen of Asgard; he knew the people were not looking forward to Queen Loki’s reign, but it wasn’t going to happen for another five hundred years at least. _If_ Loki could behave. And Thor still had to figure out how to woo Mjolnir back as well. Stubborn hammer, it was as bad as Loki sometimes. That’s probably why he adored it so much.

 

Thor sighed heavily as he felt Loki crawling slowly up his bed. He didn’t know if Loki thought he was still asleep, thought himself stealthy, or just didn’t care. He was done trying to figure out Loki’s mind. He was a mad thing, and Thor couldn’t get enough.

 

“Psst. Thor,” Loki stage whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

 

Thor felt his covers be pulled down and resisted a shiver as the cool night air hit his bare ass. He let out an appreciative moan when Loki bit gently into his left butt cheek. Loki’s hands were upon him then, spreading and exposing his hole to Loki’s greedy view. Loki didn’t do this often, but oh how Thor loved it. It was only pride that stood in his way of actually asking Loki for it.

 

The first lick ran from his balls all the way up his crack, before Loki was circling his slick tongue around and around his asshole. He lick over it, and around it, leaned back to spit on it. Thor muffled a groan in his pillow as he felt Loki’s spit slide down his taint before his brother licked it back up and ran it over him, wetting him. Sometimes he wished his ass could slick itself like Loki’s cunt, give Loki something wet and juicy to shove his face into, but he would only ever be able to make due with spit and lube. One particularly memorable night on Midgard, they had gone through three bottles of the stuff, slicking Thor up. Loki had spent hours with his tongue up Thor’s ass before finally sliding his cock in and bringing them both off.

 

Thor grunted and shifted his hips back as Loki finally speared his tongue and pushed inside of Thor, licking into him. Thor’s cock was hard and leaking onto the bedding beneath him. Each curl of Loki’s tongue made him hotter, made his nipples tighten. Thor moved a hand under him to grasp his cock, moaning as he gripped his warm length, throbbing at his touch.

 

Loki removed his tongue and slid the tip of his cock against Thor’s wet hole. But before he could push in, Thor’s brain caught onto what was happening and turned to glare at Loki.

 

“Swear to me that you will not turn into a horse.”

 

Loki scoffed affronted. “You think I’d-“

 

“OR a unicorn, OR a cow, OR anything large enough to traumatize my ass.”

 

Thor didn’t know it was possible to _hear_ someone roll their eyes, and really Loki’s were going to get stuck in the back of his head one of these days.

 

“Fine. I swear. I will not spear you on an enormous prick. Horse, unicorn, cow, whale, or otherwise”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“May I continue, my Prince? Or do you have any other demands?”

 

“Continue, you damn, tricky imp.”

 

Loki snorted and slicked his cock with a spell, Thor jumped when he felt his ass grow wet and sticky.

 

“I told you to warn me when you’re going to do that!”

 

“Well then maybe you should let me fuck you more often, for alas I had forgotten.”

 

“Bullshit you forgot,” Thor muttered.

 

Loki slapped him on the ass, grinning as he yelped, and started to slide his cock home. Thor grunted at the initial burn as Loki fucked into an opening that hadn’t been used in a while. If he voiced this, Loki would tell him it was his own fault for that. But if Loki knew how tight his quim was, he wouldn’t be blaming Thor. Maybe the next time he told Loki to go fuck himself, he could tell him he meant it literally and wanted to watch. His dick twitched at the thought.

 

When Loki finally bottomed out, Thor was looking forward to the hard pounding that was sure to come. Only it didn’t. Loki’s dick got…thinner, and ridged? _What?_

 

Thor jumped when Loki pulled out and pushed back in, and his dick _corkscrewed_ into Thor.

 

He shut his eyes tight, happy to be on his stomach so he didn’t have to see what was happening behind him. Thor tried to pretend that it was one of Loki’s toys that he was being fucked with and that Loki was wearing a…feathered…dress… But the webbed feet on the underside of his ass made it impossible.

 

Thor whimpered as he resigned himself to the situation. Sex with Loki would always be exciting and wonderful, but it was also, apparently, going to be weird as all fuck.

 

“We’re both perverts,” Thor bemoaned into his pillow.

 

Loki quacked.


End file.
